Azula Epilogo Parte 1
by Einsam-Urwald
Summary: Esta es una historia de uno de los finales que pudo esperar a la princesa Azula, uno de los personajes mas fuertes y frágiles a la vez. Al final, ¿que podrá ser lo que salve a la princesa de las Nación del Fuego, sera Amor, Familia o simplemente la muerte


Tras un largo sufrimiento, el mundo finalmente a dejado de ser golpeado por el azote de la guerra, los largos cien años de combate llegaron a su culmine el día en el que el cielo rojo se puso y el cometa de Zozin cruzo el firmamento. El Avatar, maestro de los cuatro elementos, un joven maestro aire llamado Aang y sus amigos lucharon una gran batalla en tres diferentes batallas, mientras aquella que le enseño a dominar la tierra se encargaba de detener la flota de aeronaves que tenían como objetivo quemar hasta las cenizas las tierras del reino tierra, el Avatar se encontraba en un feroz batalla con el Señor del Fuego Ozai por el destino del mundo. Lejos de estas batallas se libraba un gran duelo en la ciudad capital de la Nacion del Fuego, el Principe Zuko y la Princesa Azula estaban en una batalla Agni Kai por el control de la nación y el derecho de secesión a su padre.

Ambos alimentados por el estimulo del poder del Cometa de Zozin se lansan enormes mares de llamas que danzan al unisonó de sus movimientos de cada uno, los colores rojo y azul se contraponen en un hermoso acto de vida y muerte, pero la traición existía en el corazón de uno de ellos, el temor a la soledad, al rechazo, al no ser lo que siempre ha sido, mientras que su rival estaba luchando por sus amigos y esperanzas, luchaba por su honor y el de toda su nación, luchaba por paz, la batalla estaba decidida.

Ante el perdedor que siempre había derrotando estaba perdiendo, la princesa, el genio perdía contra el que siempre había sido el perdedor y en su desesperación pierde por completo su honor y ataca a la maestra agua que acompañaba al príncipe, este se interpone en el ataque y termina mal herido dejando a la campesina del la tribu del sur sola para combatir contra la descontrolada princesa, pero a pesar de lo esperado y del inmenso poder que ostentaba la joven muchacha del fuego, esta fue derrotada por la tranquilidad del corazón de la maestra llamada Katara.

Así la guerra termino, el señor del fuego fue nulificado, la nación había pedido por paz gracias a su nuevo maestro, El Señor del Fuego Zuko y el Avatar había traído la paz y equilibrio al mundo una vez más, y a pesar de los muchos problemas que estos dos tendrían en el futuro, su amistad seria hasta el día en que el momento de partir del Avatar llegaría.

Cuatro años después de la batalla final contra los tiranos y cinco personas se arrodillan ante las llamas del trono del Señor del Fuego, el cual les mira seriamente esperando que estos terminasen lo que estaba haciendo.

- Ustedes son los que han pasado el más riguroso entrenamiento y las más duras pruebas para ser guardias de Elite – dijo el Señor del Fuego Zuko a las dos mujeres y dos hombres frente a el – felicitaciones, pero hay algo que les quiero pedir.

Silencio, ninguno de las cinco individuos dice nada, simplemente bajan su cabeza ante el, el hombre que admiraban y respetaban, que deseaban proteger. Zuko les miro y suspiro para continuar con sus palabras.

- Ustedes van a ir a trabajar a la prisión especial para criminales que hacen bending, como bien lo sabrán para eso fueron entrenados, pero hay un criminal en especial que necesita ser cuidado con especial cuidado – hace una pequeña pausa para hacer un gesto con la mano para que se pusiesen de pie – pero es muy probable que este prisionero les mate en ese trabajo, por eso necesito un voluntario que pueda cuidar de esta persona, alimentarle, limpiarle y hasta hacerle algo de compañía, pues esta persona es importante para mi pues…

- Yo me ofrezco señor – dijo uno de los soldados frente al Señor del Fuego interrumpiéndole sin mas, algo que le sorprendió a Zuko pues muy poca gente se atrevía a interrumpirle.

- ¿Entiendes que hay una alta posibilidad de morir? – pregunta Zuko

El soldado asiente con la cabeza y Zuko simplemente suspiro, les felicita y les envía en dirección a sus respectivos hogares a descansar, al día siguiente les tocaba un largo viaje.

La aeronave se demoro cerca de quince horas en llegar al Caldero, prisión de alta seguridad que fue utilizada como lugar de hacinamiento para los criminales más peligrosos en la época de la guerra de los cien años. El Alcaide de la prisión les esperaba en el puerto lleno de vapor caliente proveniente de la boca del volcán sobre que estaba establecida la prisión.

- Yo soy Kae Long, Alcaide de esta prisión y encargado de esta prisión y ustedes son los reclutas especialmente entrenados para la zona de los mas peligrosos, por favor síganme – les dijo el Alcaide, un hombre viejo con una gran barba y con cada cabello de color gris.

El Alcaide les guía a través de los muchos pasillos con jaulas de acero reforzados, bajaron las escaleras a un largo pasillo con grandes puertas de acero con pequeñas puertecillas para ver qué era lo que ocurría en el interior, desde una ventana podía ver el gran patio en que los prisioneros se ejercitaban y hacia algunos deportes.

- Tu – le apunta el Alcaide al muchacho que se había ofrecido a el trabajo más peligroso, sacándolo de lo absorto que estaba en sus pensamientos - ¿Cómo te llamas?

- Yao, Yao Xiwang señor – respondió el muchacho de veinte años con energía.

- Bien Yao – le dice mientras le muestra el camino a el resto de los chicos que habían ido con él a ese lugar hacia donde debían presentarse ante sus jefes de sección – sígame, que le mostrare a su único y exclusivo prisionero.

Este sigue sin cuestionar al hombre frente a el y le lleva a un elevador algo viejo y con zonas rojas por el oxido en el acero, al estar dentro cierran la puerta manualmente y tira una palanca que lo llevo asta abajo y de misma manera el ascensor comenzó a descender lentamente hasta llegar a un pasillo con un olor muy extraño, al caminar por aquel extraño lugar pudo ver en el suelo grandes manchas negras, al parecer eran marcas de quemaduras o algo quemado había caído en esos lugares. También podía ver acero doblado por el calor y en el fondo de aquel pasillo levemente iluminado por antorchas había una gran puerta de acero reforzado custodiada por dos hombres muy serios. Este se acerco junto a el Alcaide a una pequeña ventana en aquella puerta, apenas lo suficientemente grande como para que el rostro pudiese ver dentro y lo que vio llamo su atención.

Dentro de aquella puerta se podía ver una gran habitación subterránea, sin una sola ventana, muros completamente lisas con tan solo pequeños orificios que servían de ventilación. En el centro había una gran equis de hacer con una persona encadenada a ella, completamente inmovilizada salvo por la cabeza, una figura femenina de largo cabello negro, piel blanca y ojos dorados.

- Ella es… – dijo sorprendido el muchacho, pues sabía muy bien quién era.

- Así es – el Alcaide términos las palabras del muchacho con total seriedad – la prisionera número seiscientos diez y seis, la Princesa Azula.

Continuara...


End file.
